Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{z - 3}{6} \times \dfrac{5}{7z}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ (z - 3) \times 5 } { 6 \times 7z}$ $n = \dfrac{5z - 15}{42z}$